


Pancakes Before Dawn

by clasesolangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasesolangelo/pseuds/clasesolangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hates being woken up from his sleep, especially around finals, but he'll make this one exception...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes Before Dawn

Nico woke to Here Comes the Sun, the most ANNOYING ringtone he had ever heard ever, signaling that his boyfriend was calling him. He pried open his tired eyes to see that it was a ripe 2:30 in the morning. He glared at his phone and waited for it to cut off. Once it did Nico fell back on the bed and rested.  
For all of three seconds.  
Then the phone started to go off again. Nico groaned and grabbed the phone off the nightstand and slid to answer.  
“You had either be in a hospital, or you’re going there shortly.” He grumbled.   
“Oh come on.” He could hear the smile in Will’s voice. “Just come get me.” Nico sat up immediately.   
“Where are you? Are you in trouble?”  
“No, I’m not. I’m outside your door.” Nico sat for a moment in silence.  
“You are where?”  
“Well I might just be right outside your door, but I didn’t want to wake Jason up, so I just called you. Let me in?” Nico huffed and threw off the covers, leaving him in his black flannel pants and a black BMTH tee.   
“Fine, give me a minute.” Nico muttered and hung up the phone. He padded to the door and opened it, revealing his ever beautiful boyfriend, Will, who smiled brightly when he saw Nico. “Why do you look like a high school boy?” Nico noticed the khaki pants and the soft blue button down shirt.  
“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought that we should do something like right now.” Nico sighed. The closer they got to the end of the semester, the more trouble Will had sleeping.  
“You should be asleep Will, not awake and at my door. Get in here.” Nico stepped aside and let Will in and the two of them walked to Nico’s bedroom. Nico fell back on the bed and Will sat next to him. “So, what was this big plan of yours?” He asked as he laid his head on Will’s shoulder.  
“I want pancakes.” He said quietly. Nico slowly lifted his head to look at his hot boyfriend.  
“You want pancakes.” He deadpanned. Will looked over with his electric blue eyes and nodded. Nico rolled his eyes. “So you came here at 2:30 because you want pancakes.” Will nodded and Nico sighed. “You’re driving.” Will smiled and bounced.  
“Thank you!” He whispered and tackled Nico onto the bed in a hug. “I owe you!”  
“Well you’re about to drive me to iHop. So.” Nico smiled and wrapped his arms around his big stupid boyfriend. “Come on.” Will yanked Nico off the bed.  
“Get changed and let’s go.”  
“Not changing, just putting shoes on.”  
So the two of them went, one in khakis and a button down and the other in pajama pants and a tee, to iHop at 2:45 in the morning. The graveyard shift looked at them with amused eyes as the two of them playfully bickered over their pancakes.   
They returned to Nico’s room at around 4:00 that morning.  
“Come inside. You’re not going to go back to your room and I don’t want you walking around at this hour.” Nico said as he unlocked the door. “Stay here for a while.” Nico’s only answer were strong arms slithering around his waist and a small kiss on his shoulder. Nico opened the door and the two of them walked back to his room inside the suite and closed the door.  
“Thank you.” Will whispered as the two of them just sat on Nico’s bed. They sat in silence for a while, shoulder to shoulder, breathing.   
“Are you tired at all?” Nico asked. He felt when Will shrugged. “Why this time?”  
“I was asleep and then I just woke up.” Will shrugged.   
“You had another nightmare.” Will always had nightmares at the end of semesters. He was under a lot of stress. Nico got his answer when Will shifted uncomfortably. “Want to talk about it?”  
“Not really.” Will mumbled. Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s middle and rested his forehead on Will’s neck after giving his neck a small kiss.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Will never made Nico talk about his nightmares. They were both hot messes. Maybe that’s why they went together so well. “Want me to take your mind off it?” Nico smirked. Will looked at his boyfriend and smirked.  
“Only if you think you can.” Nico jumped up and attacked Will’s mouth with his own. Will didn’t expect that much ferocity from someone who hadn’t been awake that long, so he allowed himself to be pushed back on Nico’s bed, Nico on top of him.  
Nico’s mouth moved against Will’s in their own pattern. Will slid his hands up Nico’s chest and pulled him down closer as Nico threaded his fingers in the soft golden locks he had come to love so much.   
Will’s lips were always soft, always warm, always loving when they met Nico’s. Those rules held the same now, but now there was a sort of desperation, a desperation to run away from the outside world, to run away from anything and everything that had made him bolt out of bed that morning.  
Nico was flipped so that Will was on top of him, kissing him everywhere from his forehead to the base of his neck as Nico ran his hands over Will’s muscular back. Of Will’s body parts Will’s back was one of Nico’s favorites. He didn’t know why, but it was. Nico whimpered quietly when Will bit down softly on his neck.   
“Will, I have class you know, and I don’t want to wear a turtle neck.” Will huffed out a quick ‘shut up’ and kept going, softly biting and licking Nico’s neck.   
Needless to say, Nico was having a hard time keeping quiet.  
“Off with your shirt.” Nico shrugged and sat up so he could tear the shirt off and Will continued his kisses down Nico’s chest.  
“I thought I was supposed to be taking your mind off of things.”  
“You’re doing a great job.” Will muttered as he got to Nico’s collar bone. Will knew that was a weakness of Nico’s. Nico had to bite down to keep quiet as Will’s little nibbles attacked his collar bones.  
“You could at least unbutton your shirt so I don’t feel alone you know.” He felt Will smirk and did as he was told. Nico pulled him back down to his mouth, bare chest on bare chest. Nico moved his mouth on Will’s and licked a small line on his bottom lip. Will opened his mouth immediately and their tongues battled each other relentlessly.  
Nico felt when Will was beginning to get tired again and slowed down to soft caresses and not violent making out. Will slowed with him until Nico pulled back and looked at him. Nico placed one last peck on Will’s lips and nudged him over so they were laying side-by-side.  
“Try to get some rest before you have to wake up.” Will nodded and curled up next to Nico and fell asleep soon after. Nico would stay awake for a few more hours, just looking and being near his lover and being content for the time being.


End file.
